


处处吻

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	处处吻

到王俊凯家的时候，易烊千玺在门口鞠躬正要说虚伪的话时，却让王俊凯蛮力地拉了进来，反锁了门，王俊凯把易烊千玺摁在了木质门上，问他：“易烊千玺，我是不是给你的工资太高了，才会让你有闲钱来包养小情人。”

 

易烊千玺的脊背一阵疼痛，他在小南面前的气势全然消失，委屈地说：“哥。”

 

王俊凯猛地吻住了他的嘴，易烊千玺像是料到王俊凯会如此，张开嘴让王俊凯的舌头进入到更深的地方。

 

粘稠湿热的长吻让易烊千玺有些招架不住，他虚虚地环住了王俊凯的脖子，热情地回应着。

 

王俊凯咬了下他的下唇，易烊千玺吃痛地碰了碰嘴唇，说：“哥，疼。”

 

“你也知道疼，当着我的面跟你那小情人摸来摸去的，你怎么不直接把我的心给挖出来呢，让我也好向你说疼。”

 

王俊凯最后近乎是吼出来的，易烊千玺对小南的温柔，击碎了他所伪装的理智。他不该放纵易烊千玺的，在易烊千玺第一次去酒吧的时候，第一次与陌生男子有了肢体接触的时候，他就该把易烊千玺绑在卧室里，囚禁着他，让他赤裸着身子来向他苦苦哀求。他更应该占有易烊千玺，身体的每一寸烙下他的印子，让所有对易烊千玺抱有幻想的人，彻底打消所有的念头。

 

“操”，易烊千玺骂了句脏话，他对着王俊凯的嘴又是啃又是亲的。

 

王俊凯抱着易烊千玺扑倒在了沙发上，他的吻充满着原始动物的侵略性，恨不得活吞了对方。像是想起了什么似的，王俊凯掐住了易烊千玺的下巴，问道：“你跟多少人亲过？”

 

“没跟人碰过嘴”，易烊千玺艰难地回他，“最多就是摸过手摸过头。”

 

“真的”，王俊凯是见识过酒吧的gay向他涌的场面，断然是不信易烊千玺的话。

 

“只要对着嘴就会想起大一那年，你喝醉酒亲我的样子，妈的，谁想起你的样子会对别人亲得下去。”

 

易烊千玺实在是不愿提起这一件事来，王俊凯在事后对他道歉了，可确实是让他无法忘却。若不是这一事的影响，他保证他与那些漂亮男孩不再局限于摸手。

 

“还记得啊”，王俊凯的手指隔着裤子戳了戳他的后穴，又问：“这里呢？”

 

易烊千玺吼道：“没有。”

 

“那以后不要再找别人了，好不好”，王俊凯明显是对小孩子说话的语气，他亲了亲易烊千玺的头发，“我喜欢你，别再找别人了。”

 

易烊千玺心口一击，王俊凯那样温柔地与他说喜欢他，甚至在乎他与他人的接触。

 

王俊凯解开了易烊千玺衬衫的扣子，蓝色的鲸鱼纹身张扬着，他从锁骨处一路往下吻，手指却在描绘着鲸鱼的外形。

 

“嗯…”，易烊千玺情不自禁地呻吟了声，王俊凯的指尖似乎是沾上了迷药，他全身酥麻着。

 

易烊千玺搂住了王俊凯的脖子，双腿缠上了他的腰身，他问：“哥，我要是今晚叫破了嗓子，能抵多少分钟的迟到？”

 

“还想着那点工资啊”，王俊凯亲吻易烊千玺的嘴唇，他的手探至易烊千玺的皮带，说：“从明天开始我的工资卡都给你。”

 

“哥，我怕疼”，易烊千玺小声地说。

 

王俊凯的动作顿了顿，他问：“那不做了？”

 

“做，就是…”，易烊千玺用被子遮住了脸，闷声说了句，“哥，你轻点儿。”

 

 

END


End file.
